


Love Actually - A Fitzsimmons Christmas AU

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Mixing a little sweet and sexy times for you, Sexual-Angst + Happy Ending, fitzsimmons rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: When Fitz and Jemma are stuck on campus for winter break, both are inexplicably drawn to Daisy Johnston’s adult film project. Only hoping to break their dry spell, neither expects the project will lead to love. A Love Actually AU combining the storylines of Juliet/Mark and John/Judy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/gifts).



 

ATTENTION UNIVERSITY STUDENTS:  
Are you staying on campus for Winter Break?  
Are you interested in earning some extra money for your department?  
Daisy Johnston is looking for students to participate her artistic Adult Film.  
Please stop by the Video Lab Friday at 3PM if interested.  
(Must be over 18)

Jemma Simmons didn’t know why the flyer caught her attention, much less why her gaze lingered on it, preventing her from moving down the hall. Grad school, she had promised herself, would be a time for experimentation and personal growth. So far this fall, she had done nothing new. When her gaze finally tore itself from the flyer it stared down the hall towards the biochem lab: they needed money for new equipment. Their microscopes were ten years old, far behind the latest technology—not to mention they had to reuse the lab’s protective gloves enough times that she started to wonder if they had lost the ability to protect students’ hands from chemicals.

She then looked down at her own body. Luckily, her physical specimen gave her more confidence over the years than the brief periods of self-doubt. Her clear skin and full breasts led to many one night stands in undergrad that she wouldn’t have had the courage to initiate otherwise. Like most exiting events this fall, though, Jemma had sacrificed her play time for work time and thus she was in the middle of a sexual dry spell before she realized it. Perhaps participating in an adult film would reinvigorate her sex drive—Or, a tiny voice in her head spoke up—the awkwardness of it might kill it forever.

Tearing the flyer from the bulletin and folding it up to keep it hidden, she shook that voice away, deciding that her needs to be touched far outweighed any potential for awkwardness. Besides, she promised herself she would try something new this year. What could be better than checking something off her list, earning money for the biochem department and breaking her dry spell all at the same time?

* * *

The same flyer followed Leo Fitz wherever he went. It stalked him in the hallway, it stalked him in the bathroom, and, worse of all, it stalked him in his dorm—a further reminder that he was returning to an empty, cold bed. An empty, cold bed which had only been warmed by a woman twice throughout his undergrad and grad school years. He tried not to think about that fact, but ever since the flyers had been put up around campus, they served as a constant reminder that he needed to get some.

But with a stranger? Fitz tugged his jacket tighter as he stood, starring at the flyer he’d pulled down an hour ago and was now placed on his desk, alone in his room. He barely could bare all to the woman he dated for a month before gaining the courage to take her to bed for his first time. How could he be considering something where he’d be naked, not one with one woman, but with a room full of strangers?

 _Fuck it._ He didn’t know and he didn’t care. The flyer called to him and he was stuck on campus without anything to do during the entirety of winter break. What was the worse that could happen?

_____

“Ah! Great! We have a guy!” Daisy’s yell boomed through the tiny, blackbox stage. She clipped his information form to her clipboard, announcing, “This is Leo, everybody,” and grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him to centerstage.

“Actually, I—”

Daisy ignored him.. “Take off that huge winter coat of yours.” She watched his jaw drop and a gobsmacked expression appear on his face at her bluntness. “Uh,” Daisy cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, further emphasizing her ‘no shits’ attitude. “What did you think was going to happen when you showed up?” When Fitz’s expression still didn’t change, she offered an encouraging, “Don’t worry, we’re shooting the close-ups of the woman’s chest first. We need to start by focusing the camera anyway.”

“But—I didn’t think we were starting today!” Fitz winced at his echo. “I thought we were just—”

“We’re wasting time!” Daisy called out, adjusting the camera lens. “Take off your jacket and meet Jemma near that pillar.”

Blue eyes collided with browns ones as Fitz turned to see who he would be working ( _working_? Fitz thought. _That was the proper and polite term for it, right?_ ) with. His froze when he saw her. The sight of her was arresting: long, straight hair with a few strands of curls to give volume, a face full of innocence, but fierce eyes that had seen the world. Her stance, feet apart and hands stuffed in her back pocket, emitted a strong sense of self-confidence that Fitz found intimidating.

So intimidating, in fact, that the thought of sprinting from the stage, out the building and disappearing forever suddenly occurred to him. A second more of drinking her in was enough to convince himself to turn the idea into action and one foot moved before she smiled at him.

Two realizations hit him at once. He suddenly knew he could not sprint if his life depended on it and also that—that her smile made him—Leo Fitz, scientist, engineer—rethink his belief that love at first sight only belonged in fiction.

She continued to beam at him and the beam pulled him towards her. Fitz took off his winter jacket and went to her as if in a trance.

Fully clothed, Jemma felt naked under his stare. He looked at her in a way no one else had, like he could see through, not just her clothes, but to her soul as well. For a moment, she couldn't breath, and for her own sanity, she forced herself to peer out of his gaze, tucking a hair strand behind her ear and focusing on the stage floor as she did so.

“Jemma!” Daisy disrupted the moment. “I need you on your mark. Please lean on the pillar and protrude your ass into him!”

“Right. Okay!” Jemma nodded and did as directed, resting on her forearms on the fake pillar while watching her own ass extend into his hands as he slowly approached her. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm touch cupping her ass through her jeans. At the small touch, she knew she had made the right decision; her body had no problem connecting with his—in fact, it welcome the contact.

Daisy gave another direction, but Jemma missed it. It was easy to surmise, though, since the next moment she felt him imitating a thrusting motion in back of her. His light, but firm grip surprised her more than the action itself and she had to remind herself to control the urge to pushback into him.

“Ok,” a male voice spoke up. “You can stop there, thanks.”

Fitz lifted his hands off of her the moment he heard the ok. Jemma didn’t know if she liked his respectful shyness or was disappointed by it. She turned around to check him out properly, noting he also avoided her gaze and scanned over him without making eye contact.

 _Better than she hoped_ , she thought. He definitely had a low body fat percentage and his face was nice and symmetrical, which met her requirement for sexual partners. She scanned over him again, the curls were definitely a plus and his blue eyes had the potential to strip her down fully clothed, _this was going to work splendidly_.

“By the way, she introduced me as Leo, but actually, I much prefer Fitz.”

“Oh, right,” Jemma responded as if she somehow knew that. “I’m Jemma, biochem.”

“Engineering,” Fitz answered the unasked question.

“Ah…” she checked him out again. She’d always a thing for engineers. “Great.”

Daisy’s voice boomed through the black box. “Alright, Mack, we’re a go!”

The large, but lovable man interrupted their chatter hesitantly. “Sorry guys, our camera is set and time’s pretty tight. We have to get the first shot today, so…”

“Fine,” Fitz waved him off.

Jemma nodded at Mack. “No problem,” she added, reaching to undo her blouse without a second thought.

“I promise I won’t look,” Fitz assured her.

“What? Oh!” She turned to look over her shoulder at him. “It’s really not a problem,” she spoke her desires aloud. Once she realized she had, a deep blush reddened her cheeks that had nothing to do with unhooking her bra.

Her breasts fell free and bounced as they did so. Jemma threw the bra aside and returned to her leaning position against the post.

True to his word, Fitz didn’t look at her half nakedness, but rather focused on a hanging light above the stage, guiding his hands back to her ass without thinking. On ‘Action,’ he resumed imitating a thrusting motion.

He stopped moments later when a ‘cut!’ from Daisy interrupted them. At the sound, his hands automatically detached from her much like before.

Mack returned, bringing his sheepishness along with him. “An-and, uh, Daisy says if you could just put your hands on her breasts.”

“Oh, Er-okay, yeah,” Fitz mumbled out nervously. He turned to Jemma the moment she turned to him, increasing his nerves. However he managed to control himself and ask for permission with a, “Is that alright?”

“Yes!” Jemma didn’t scream, but it sounded close to her. She over-adjusted, downplaying it with a, “Yeah…ok…yeah.”

Fitz took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together to warm them for her. He blew into his palms, giving them extra warmth before extending them to her breasts.

His body exhilarated at the touch. A heavenly combination of firmness and plumpness, her breasts filled his hands. He felt their softness from the end of his palm to his two index and middle fingers, the gap between somehow making a home for her nipples. Jemma leaned her breasts further into his hands, highlighting their plumpness, causing Fitz to have difficulty controlling himself.

Mack stepped forward again. “And—uh—massage them, please.”

At the next direction, Fitz convinced himself he was going to lose any sense of control. In fact, he didn’t know how he managed a, “Right, ok,” without revealing too much of himself.

Nevertheless, his hands took over his nonexistent thoughts, and started massaging her breasts. He pushed into the breasts softly, elated when they pushed back into his hands. Jemma arched her bare back in delight as he kneaded her mounds, her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure when his thumbs rubbed against her tender nipples.

“Cut!” Daisy used her authoritative voice. “Thanks. That’s great, guys,”

Neither Jemma nor Fitz stopped at her direction, however. Instead, Jemma stepped back into Fitz, raising a hand over their shoulders and into his curls when she felt his hardness against her. At her first touch, his breath caught and he lost the ability to breathe, leaving his jaw to hang open as he instinctively responded to her touch, pulling her closer and resting his still-opened jaw against the curve of her neck. They found a rhythm as they moved together, Jemma starting to grind against him while he continued to knead her breasts.

Mack and Daisy glanced at each other, unsure how to best handle the situation. Aware of the sensitive circumstances, they both hoped to avoid any embarrassment or awkwardness. She searched around her chair and quickly found a microphone next to it, as if it appeared on demand. Raising it to her lips, she yelled again. “Cut! That’s it for today!”

Jemma broke the spell first rather than the once overly-considerate Fitz. Her arms snapped over her breasts—choosing to cover them rather than her deepening blush—suddenly aware of the other four strangers in the room. Her gaze collided with Daisy’s and something within the director’s eyes conveyed to Jemma the slip that had just happened. Jemma’s gasped, spinning around so quickly she almost tripped. Her breasts dropped free as she reached down for her bra. In her shock, it took her two tries to secure its clasp and she didn’t pause even for a moment to reach for blouse and fumbled through buttoning it up.

Fitz turned his back in time with Jemma, and pulled on his winter coat even though his body felt on fire. Making sure to keep his back to Jemma, he spun the opposite direction to address the director. “We’re done for the day? We can go?”

“Yup, Thank you.” Daisy raised her palm to cover the stage lights. He did have stunning eyes, she noted—wondering what angle she could best capture them. “See you Monday.”

He left the stage without another word, not daring himself to look back at Jemma.

* * *

“Fitz! Hey!” He stopped walking through the snow to look back at her, surprised. “Wait up!”

“Uhh…” Frozen, and not by the cold weather, Fitz desperately search for a way to melt his brain freeze as he drunk Jemma’s angelic face in. “Hey.”

She offered him a sweet half-smile, and adjusted her shoulder bag before resuming walking again. He kept up with her pace. “So…” she started, prompting Fitz to silently beg for her not to bring up anything with what happened between them in that room. “Stuck on campus for winter break as well, huh?”

“Oh!” He remarked, astonished at her ability to compartmentalize, “Uh…” was the best he could come up with, too busy making sure not to stare.

“I can’t believe I’m not home in Ashburton,” she shared, unprompted. “I’m always there for Christmas, it’s magical this time of year…But my band has their first paid gig at that holiday party for foreign students and I couldn’t miss that.”

As if looking at her with a new pair of eyes, he suddenly found himself very interested in her entire being…her mind and soul. “You’re in a band?”

“Well,” she scoffed and cocked her head. “Not a very good one—”

“I’m sure it’s perfect,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” she inquired, but he just shook his head, refusing to speak. “Anyway, it’s our first paid gig and we’re really excited but we don’t have someone to record the show for us and I was actually wondering—”

Fitz retreated in surprise. “You want me to come and record your show? Why?”

“No one else is around,” she shrugged. “And I don’t speak any other foreign languages,” she started ranting when his expression didn’t change. “I mean sure, I guess the exchange students must speak english well enough since they’re here and I don’t mean to sound prejudice or anything—Ugh—” She threw her head back in frustration—a move she had done not twenty minutes ago when she was turned on against him—making Fitz’s mind go blank again. “Fitz!” she pulled her head back up. “I just thought since we’re doing this underground film thing, you might have an interest in camera work and since you’re an engineer, you might have a really cool camera or something…but forget it!” Her paced quickened to rush ahead of him.

“I have an interest!” He called out, awkwardly jogging to catch up. “I’m happy to do it! I do have some really good hardware—” he winced. “Equipment, oh—” he winced again, “Uh, that’s not, oh-uh—”

She couldn’t help but find his blunder adorable. She placed a hand on his arm to steady him. Which it did. His mouth lost its function at her touch, and he gapped at her as she flipped her hair, gesturing to a town-house-turned-dorm. “This is me, but-uh-it was nice to-uh-” apparently, she had caught his awkward mumbling. “Um—meet you. And, uh, thank you for sharing your equipment with me—Oh! Uh…” her teeth gritted together. “Offering to film our show. It’s tomorrow night, Auditorium H.”

“Right…” He nodded. “See you then…Bye, Jemma.”

“Bye, Fitz.”

* * *

_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes_  
_Christmas is all around me and so the feeling grows_

Fitz could lose himself watching Jemma sing. Maybe that would be his excuse later when his camera work turned less than spectacular. The lens zoomed in on her curves; the arc of her neck, the tug of her smile—capturing the intimate details the audience didn’t have the privilege of seeing.

 _It's written in the wind, it's everywhere I go_  
_So if you really love Christmas c'mon and let it snow_

Her eyes twinkled and her hips swayed to the beat. She owned that stage and the rest of the band knew it. He wondered, for the thousandth time, how much she owned their sex scene together. Just like the band, the more she shined and the more they faded away, the better the performance became.

 _You know I love Christmas, I always will_  
_My mind's made up the way that I feel_  
_There's no beginning, there'll be no end_  
_'Cause on Christmas you can depend_

Her gaze shot up to the balcony and found him. When their eyes met, she seemed to be offering a secret smile just for him. Between the lights and the glitter and her white sparkly blouse, Jemma turned into an angel on that stage—perfect in every sense of the word.

And it was then, as she tore away and lost herself in the music again, that Leo Fitz realized he was, completely, totally irreversibly, in love with Jemma Simmons.

* * *

“So, Fitz,” Daisy directed on Monday as both Fitz and Jemma stripped their clothes off. “I would like you to lie back on the bed while Jemma mounts you. Is that—is everyone good with that?”

Down to his boxers, he made sure just to look at Jemma’s eyes to make sure the plan worked for her. She caught his gaze, nodding at him before turning back to Daisy, “All good,” she spoke for both of them.

As if in some mind-meld trance, both of the turned into each other, creating a protective, private bubble for their final strip down. She undid her bra, her boobs hanging free between them, daring him to touch them, and he pulled off his boxers, revealing his length to her for the first time. He grew even more self-conscious, even more petrified, when he felt her gaze on him and her blush heat her cheeks.

“Don’t mean to be insensitive here,” Daisy broke their trance. “But, let’s go guys. Fitz on the bed, please.”

“Right. Sorry!” Still with his back to the crew, Fitz walked to the bed, and laid down, wondering how long he would have to awkwardly lay there by himself before Jemma joined him.

She straddled him before he finished the thought and he entered her shortly after, to both of their surprise. Their breaths both caught at the same time, reveling in the strong connection between them. He reached around her bare bottom cheeks to pull her closer and thrust deeper into her. She met his thrusts and rode his hips as he moved.

If something didn’t distract her soon, she would repeat Friday’s humiliation of letting the moment—the feeling consume her, and forget they were in front of an audience.

“So, Fitz,” she started, noting his surprise at her speaking to him during filming…something she definitely did not do on Friday. “I saw you at my show, filming, and I wondered when would be a good time to come by and look at your stuff.”

“Uh—” His eyebrows raised with her next rock against him. “My stuff?”

“Oh!” Jemma smiled sheepishly, lowering a hand to his shoulder as an implied apology. “Your footage of the band. I’m really looking forward to seeing it.”

“Uh—” Fitz started again, barely able to speak as he moved inside her. “You know what—the quality didn’t turn out that well, actually—so—”

“Oh, come on,” Jemma pushed back against him a bit harder. “You’re the best engineer in the department! I’m sure the quality’s fine!”

“The best engineer in the department?” Fitz repeated back, euphoric. He raised his bare chest closer to her. “You’ve been checking up on me?”

“As I knew we going to be having sex today,” Jemma ran her fingers over his chest. “I thought I should get to know my next sexual partner a little. I like to be prepared.”

Her fingers circle his nipples and he delighted at the touch. “You could have just asked, you know.”

Her movements paused. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Um, excuse me,” Mack interrupted before Fitz could answer. “Jemma, if you could just lower your nipples and cheat them a bit to the left.”

“Ok,” she complied, happily. Reaching her hands beyond his shoulders, she lowered herself to him, tilting her chest to the left.

When her nipples brushed against his chest, his eyelids flickered in elation. She pressed her breasts further into him, resuming the same rocking motion—now, horizontally. As his hands ran over her curves, each touch seemed to become more and more personal. Fitz sensed the change in both of them a moment later and froze in her panic.

“What—” Jemma started.

“Cut!” Daisy only had to say once this time; Jemma doing her best to dismount Fitz as quickly and as respectfully as she could. “Great, guys! That’s a wrap!” She yelled and then hopped off her director’s chair. “Thank you so, so much guys. I really, really appreciate it. Your department will receive the anonymous grant money at the start of next term.”

Both scurrying to dress, they barely heard her. Without bothering to button his outer shirt or zip up his winter coat, Fitz flew out of the black box theatre, tripping over his untie shoes.

* * *

The smell of a Prosciutto and Buffalo Mozzarella Sandwich wafted through the engineering lab. Fitz perked up at the heavenly smell, deciding to walk to the door and peak into the hallway for an sign of its source.

Jemma’s face appeared the moment he opened the lab’s door. “I made you your favorite sandwich…I told you I do my research.”

Determined not to look her in the eye, Fitz focused on the juicy ingredients—which, it turns out, didn’t help his gaping.

He didn’t speak. He didn’t move. Her eyes widened at his inaction. She gestured inside, “Can I come in?”

“Oh—well—er. I’m actually a bit busy, you see, and I—”

She walked passed him anyway. Their shoulders brushing when she did so. “I was just passing,” she stepped further into the messy lab, full of boxes and wires. “And I thought we could check that video thing out…I thought I could swap it for a sandwich…maybe?” She rose her shoulders in an adorable swinging motion.

“Look…” he followed her deeper into the cave-like lab, realizing for the first time that there was only one way in and one way out. “I told you it didn’t turn out very well and besides, I d-don’t know where it is.”

“Fitz…” Jemma started at his cover up. “I know things are awkward between us…after what we did together, how can they not be, right? But I just—” Their eyes finally met. “I really hope we can be friends.”

“Yeah—” He ducked out of her gaze again. “No, absolutely. But, like I told you, I lost it.”

Her eyebrows raised. “You lost it?”

“Yeah—yeah,” he nodded a bit too eagerly. “I lost it.”

She finally stopped walking and turned on him, teasing, “Well, I’ll just have to help you find it…now…won’t I?”

He tilted his chin and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t—”

A CD on a top shelf caught Jemma’s attention. She reached for it, “Well, there’s one here that says ‘Jemma’s concert.’ Do you think we could be on the right track?”

“Oh, er-wow—” he scratched his facial hair. “You found it. That was fast…”

She winked at him. “I’m a quick one,” she said, finding a desktop computer to plop the disk in.

“Er—Wait! Jemma, don’t!” Fitz tried to protest, but she ignored him.

It opened and played automatically. Jemma studied the footage, glowing with delight at it’s high quality. “I knew you were wrong…” she muttered, watching the crisp close-ups of her singing at the mic. “The quality is perfect…Oh, Fitz…” she sighed. “Thank you so much, this is exactly what I was hoping for."

He couldn’t quite enunciate his protest.

The focused stayed on her, capturing her beauty under the stage lights. “I look rather pretty, don’t I? I guess that means our other secret film won’t turn out so bad after all…” she kept her teasing voice when she added, “You’ve stayed rather close, haven’t you?”

Fitz still didn’t have a response. His feet shuffled over some lose papers on the floor.

As the camera continued to follow her onscreen, however, the delight on her face faded. Each frame was somehow more delicate than the next, accentuating on features she didn’t realize she processed. “They’re all of me,” she whispered. Comprehension dawned on her face when she turned back to him, noticing how revealing his deep blue eyes were for the first time.

“But…” She seemed to have caught his speechlessness. “You never want to talk to me…You’re always trying to shuffle away…” Caught in his sapphire eyes, she could not continue. Her breath catching like he had penetrated her.

“I—uh—hope you find it useful,” he remarked, backing up. “I wouldn’t show it around too much, though…” His voice faded to silence. The moment she looked away, he watched her, his telling gaze returning. In the same moment he wished he could stare at her forever, he realized his need to bolt. “You know. I have to go—to go—to, uh, lunch. I’m hungry for lunch…Uh, Er—you can show yourself out, right?”

Before she could answer, he disappeared, leaving her to stare at the sandwich she made him.

* * *

An eerie silence spread over campus for the rest of the holidays. Jemma swore she could hear a trace of “ _Carol of the Bells_ ” in some distant corner, which only heightened the eeriness she felt. Snow pilled up the more days passed into break, seeming to pile up heavier between the biology and engineering buildings. No matter how many times she told herself it was scientifically impossible, every time she passed the gap between those two buildings, the snow pile grew, making it higher than anywhere else on campus.

The fact that she and Fitz were two of about thirty other people on the empty campus didn’t increase the probability of them running into each other though. Jemma had accepted that when three days passed without any sign of him. The only way she knew he was still on campus was thanks to the tiny light in his favorite engineering classroom, which turned on at 8am every morning and off at 5pm every night like clockwork.

Her band kept her company when she wasn’t working in the lab. They always insisted on practicing “ _Christmas Is All Around Me_ ,” though, which didn’t help matters. In order to make everyone’s holidays a bit more merry, the band invited some of the foreign exchanged students over for an Christmas Eve party. Grateful for the distraction, Jemma enjoyed herself for the first time since she last saw Fitz, and forgot about everything as an Italian student started to teach her some common words in Italian.

And then the doorbell rung.

“Door!” Someone called. “That’s the door!”

The Italian student pointed towards the sound, “Porta,” he taught her.

Jemma smiled in thanks, standing from the couch. “I’ll get it, guys,” she waved everyone and rushed downstairs.

Fitz appeared when the door opened. Her heart thudded in her chest when she saw him, “Oh. hi,” she greeted him, glad they finally could talk.

But he didn’t speak but rather grabbed some sign boards he’d written on. At the silence, her band mates yelled out in unison, “Who is it!”

Jemma parted her lips to speak, but Fitz motioned not to, bringing a finger to his lips. He turned the sign boards over, the first one saying:

_Tell them it’s carol singers._

Her brow pinched together, but nevertheless, she did what he told her, yelling back, “It’s carol singers!”

After a beat, Fitz reached down to press play on his iPhone speakers, letting ” _Silent Night_ ” fill the chilly air. Jemma released her grip on the door, letting her hand fall down the side as she watched him reveal the next sign.

_Let me just say,_

_Without hope or any agenda,_

_Just because it’s Christmas—_

_(And at Christmas, you tell the truth)_

Fitz took a deep breath before he showed the next card, looking at it rather than at her. i

_To me, you are perfect._

Jemma’s heart stopped then—for two moments. One moment to reread the sign and one moment to look her his ever-telling eyes. Her expression reached out to him, drinking him in.

_And my wasted heart will love you,_

_Until you look like like this:_

The next sign showed pictures of dead bodies he’d obviously gathered from old archaeology magazines in the library. She couldn’t help but laugh out loud. When he revealed the next sign, she regained her composure.

_Merry Christmas._

It ended simply. Jemma whispered, “Merry Christmas,” back. He nodded at her briefly, turning away and gathering his things the next moment.

Her heart still thudding, she watched walk down her townhouse steps, processing what had just happened.

She ran silently through the snow to catch him, reaching for that huge, winter jacket he always wore. He turned at the tug, his brow furrowing when he saw her.

Jemma reached out to his face, cupping it between her palms, and pulled it towards her. Their lips met and kindled a fire within both of them. Fitz dropped his signs to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. Her hands stroked his cheeks, running through his facial hair before curving around his head.

Their lips met met over and over again and Fitz deepened the kiss and she met his tongue. Several more short kisses followed, until Jemma overflowed with happiness. She broke their connection with giggles as he leaned their foreheads together.

“Did I ever tell you, your hands are always freezing, Jemma?”

“Oh! Are they?” She raised them the her own cheeks to test their temperate. “They’re like little ice buckets, aren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥︎ Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to marleyward01! ♥︎


End file.
